


Finally, Blissfully Happy.

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Epilouge Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no doubt that Severus Snape loved his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, Blissfully Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

There was no doubt that Severus Snape loved his wife. Leaning against the doorframe he watched her as she sat in the rocking chair reading aloud.

It was easily the smallest and most forgotten room in their quaint three bedroom townhouse, but after much debate it had been chosen. It was far too small for the two of them to live in, and the second largest bedroom on the second floor was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves that struggled to hold the library of books the two them had accumulated. Indeed, after two years of living together they had bought so many books between them that they had towering piles sitting on the floor of the room as well as scattered around the rest of the house.

But as Severus had grumbled about the lack of space in the third tiny bedroom, Hermione had only thrown back her head with a tinkling laugh as she bragged to her husband that she knew 'a little something about extension charms', to which he replied 'You know a little something about everything', bestowing upon her an admiring smile.  
"Besides," she said "We will paint it the colour of sunshine and all the shadows will be chased away. Just you wait and see."

And she had. He had come home from work later to find her standing in that little room with a carton of paint, humming Clair De Lune along with a muggle record player she had set up in the corner. Her overalls were rolled to the knee, her wand stuck through the unruly mass of curls piled atop her head and she had paint smeared across one cheek.  
He remembered thinking she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

As the months went by Hermione had poured huge amounts of time and love into that forgotten little room and Severus had just arrived home from a month long trip as a potions consultant in Australia to see the results. And he had to, once again, admit that his wife had been right.

The room had indeed been painted a sunshine yellow. The wall on the outside of the house had originally housed a small high up window that let in little light; it was now an arched window that was the size of the entire wall, letting the afternoon sun pour in across the varnished hardwood floors. The wall opposite the window had a gold decal painted over the yellow surface that depicted a doe walking through the woods, the colour picking up the sunshine so that the gold glowed. A darkwood cot sat against the wall across from him with a mobile of gold owls swirling slowly above it, and in the corner closest to the window sat Hermione, in a cream coloured double wide rocking chair. Her handed rested lightly against her swollen belly as she read softly aloud from The Beedles of the Bard book sitting in her lap. Severus hummed a contented sound and Hermione looked up.

"You're home." she said smiling softly, patting her round belly. "We've missed you."

Severus smiled too. "And I you. You have done a wondeful job of the nursery, it doesn't feel too small now, just cosy." 

He glanced at the golden wall. "A doe?" he asked.

Hermione stood up and made her way over to him.

"Yes Severus, to remind our daughter of her Daddy while he is away."

Severus' breath hitched.

"A girl?" he asked

"Yes darling, It's a girl. I had a Mungo's healer check last week, but I wanted to tell you in person" she confirmed, her honey brown eyes shining.

Severus let out a joyous cry and gathered Hermione up in his arms, listening to her tinkling laughter as he peppered her face with kisses. Merlin, he loved her laugh.

Hermione pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Severus, I spoke to Harry once I found out it was a girl because I wanted to make sure he wouldn't mind."

"Mind what, Sweetheart?" Severus asked puzzled.

Hermione lead him over to the back wall and lifted an arm to stroke a hand over the golden head of the doe.

"Our beautiful baby is a girl Severus, and I think we should name her Lily."

Severus's mouth dropped open. He knew Hermione wasn't a jealous woman. When she had first moved in, he had hidden away all memory of Lily, not wanting Hermione to feel unwelcome in his house. He had come home one day to see it all put back in it's original place. The picture of the two of them at Hogwarts sat on the mantle, the worn scarf Lily had once knitted him hung on the coatrack near the door and the small painting of the ocean she had given him one christmas hung on the wall of his office where he could see it.  
When he had questioned her about it later she had simply replied "I'm not in competition with a ghost Severus, it is okay to love her. It does not lessen the love you feel for me."  
Knowing this, he was still shocked that Hermione would allow their child to be named after another woman that he had loved.

"Why?" Was all he asked. Indeed, it seemed the only word his mouth could form.

Hermione face softened. "I never got the chance to met Lily Evans, but I respect and admire her. She saw the same beauty that I see in you. The beauty that many others ignored. She sacrificed herself to save the life of my best friend and was the shining beacon of hope in your life that lead you away from the darkness. Without her, I might never have found you. She is one of the foremost reasons that I am so blissfully happy, and I would be honoured to name our child after such a woman."

Severus looked down at his beautiful wife and wondered what he did to deserve her.

Severus dropped to his knees and brought his hands up to stroke the rounded bump that protected his daughter. Pressing his lips to his wife's stomach he said "Hello my Lily, I can't wait to meet you."

Standing up he pulled his wife into his arms. Burying his hands in her curls he brought her mouth to his and kissed her in the rays of the dying sun. He tried to pour every bit of love he felt for her into that kiss, hoping beyond hope that she realised how grateful he was to have her.

An hour later saw them both sitting in the rocking chair, reading to their daughter together as Severus held his arms around the two most precious things in his life.

Yes, there was no doubt that Severus Snape loved his wife.


End file.
